


Going down

by jasmina22



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasmina22/pseuds/jasmina22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt at ASOIAF kinkmeme: <i>People are so busy wondering which of her nephews the Dragon Queen is going to marry, they can't see what's going on right under their noses.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Going down

Jon finds it amusing the way the whole court tries subtly to look at him, when the Queen enters the hall with Prince Aegon. Since the moment they took the Iron throne, everybody started to talk about the Queen’s marriage. Like they expected it to happen right away. Maybe they did, Jon supposes, and seeing how the whole year has already passed and the Queen is still unmarried…it must be confusing.

It took the court not two months to find a reason for this. The first time Jon heard about how the Queen was indecisive about which nephew to marry, he found it entertaining. It soon became absurd, seeing they couldn’t even smile at each other, before someone claimed it to be a sign the Queen has made her choice.

Not long after that, it became a game. A sort of competitive entertainment, about how long they can play, before someone caught up with them. Right now, as he watches the silver headed Targaryens coming slowly to where he stands, he knows everybody is convinced that finally there will be a royal wedding. It is after all, the seventh time in as many days that the Queen entered with Prince Aegon.

He smiles politely in greeting, when they are finally near him and falls into step, taking the Queen’s other arm. He catches some frowning looks, and he feels a smile forming on his face. When they finally arrive at the table and Aegon leaves him to escort the Queen to her seat, Jon is almost chuckling. He kisses Dany’s hand before finally moving to his seat, rolling his eyes at her whispered “play nice”.

As always, the Queen is heading the table, with Aegon and Jon on her sides. Sitting down, Jon catches his brother’s sparkling purple eyes, his lips twisted in a slight smile. Soon after their little show, the dinner starts. He tries to talk with some lady on his other side, the one Dany deemed worthy of sitting next to him, but he finds himself distracted watching Aegon. It starts innocently enough, with Aegon, slightly turned in his seat, waving his hands around, explaining something, and Jon is bored enough to listen in. But then the Prince reaches for a glass, his fingers slowly dragged down to cup the glass, before lifting it to his lips. Jon watches as Aegon’s lips wrap around the glass, his throat working as he swallows. The kick Dany aims at his shin, snaps him out of his daze and he’s aware he was staring. He feels the color rushing to his cheeks and he coughs, reaching for his glass to hide behind, as he shifts in his chair, trying to relieve the pressure on his cock. He catches his brother’s eyes over the top of his glass and sees his grin, before Aegon turns back to his conversation.

Jon manages to calm himself before he turns to his aunt to apologize, but she just waves him off.

Unfortunately for him, soon the dancing starts, and before Jon can make an escape, Dany is kicking him again. Recognizing this as a punishment it is, he obediently rises from his seat, making sure his erection is not visible. They are halfway to the floor, before he realizes how this looks.

He manages not to fumble his steps, before others join them on the floor. Amidst all the bows and twirls, he catches Aegon’s silver head. At least one of the Princes knows his steps and loves to dance, Jon thinks. For all his learnt steps, he never quite found the love for dancing.

He dances the requited few dances, and is making his retreat, when Sansa catches him and Jon has no choice but to dance with her. She’s telling him about Bran, when he sees Aegon in the darkened corner of the hall, making his way out. As soon as the dance finishes and Sansa is back with her husband, Jon follows his brother out.

As he steps in the hallway, Jon finds it empty. The guards are standing at the entrance and they tell him which direction to go. 

He barely reaches the corner, when a hand catches his elbow and Aegon drags him to an alcove near the window. Jon finds himself pressed to the wall, before his mouth is attacked by Aegon. Jon buries his hands in Aegon’s hair, dragging him even closer, groaning when Aegon rubs his half hard cock with his thigh.

“I saw you looking earlier,” his brother murmurs, when they separate for air. Jon opens his eyes, meeting Aegon’s blown purple ones, hair in disarray from Jon’s hands. The hands on Jon’s chest have moved down, loosening his pants, and instead on a reply he intended, a noise that leaves Jon’s mouth is completely unintelligible, as Aegon’s hand wrap around Jon’s length.

He pulls on Aegon’s hair, bringing their mouth together again, and muffling his gasps on the other’s tongue, as Aegon starts moving his hand. After the bite to his bottom lip, Aegon burrows his head in Jon’s neck and bites hard. The moan that escapes Jon’s lips echoes in the empty hallway and Jon feels his brother chuckle, soothing the bite with his tongue.

The hand around Jon is still moving, Jon’s hips following every slide and after another hard kiss, Aegon is moving down, falling on his knees in front of Jon. Aegon doesn’t give him time to react, opening his lips and swallowing Jon in. Jon arches his back, hips pushing forward and Aegon just opens his mouth more, his hands digging sharply into Jon’s thighs. The rhythm Jon sets is quick, punishing, his hips moving roughly forward, burying himself even deeper, and he tugs on Aegon’s hair, because he’s close and Aegon’s just moans, sending chills up Jon’s back and he’s lost.

It takes him awhile, before Jon manages to open his eyes, taking into his view Aegon still on the floor, eyes blurred, mouth swollen and twisted into a smirk, a hand around his hard length.

Jon slides down the wall, cursing when he scratches his buttocks, pulling Aegon forward, pressing their mouths together and wrapping his hand around Aegon’s own.

It doesn’t take long before Jon’s mouth swallow the groan that leaves Aegon’s lips and their hands get covered in Aegon’s come.

Jon slumps back against the wall, sighing contently.

He pulls Aegon’s hand to his lips and slowly licks his fingers clean, his eyes focused on the purple ones in front him.

They stare at each other for a while, before Jon mumbles, “We should stop doing this here.”

Jon watches as Aegon leans back on his hands, his eyes lazily trained on Jon’s and his hair plastered to his forehead.

“Probably. But it’s fun,” his voice is husky and Jon grins, thinking about why.

“Going back?” Jon doesn’t want to move, but he knows he needs to.

Aegon hums, “We should, before they start looking, thinking we killed each other.”


End file.
